Don't Tell Me This Is The End
by Raven Rose Knight
Summary: Sonic is leaving the village to go on a worldwide adventure, and Amy is staying behind in the village. Is this really the end of being with him? SonicxAmy Songfic ONESHOT!


Don't Tell Me

By Raven Rose Knight

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This Fic is dedicated to all people who have loved and lost, but found love again.

If you don't like songfics, don't read the lyrics, but the story alternates between Amy and Sonic between lyrics, until the last few lines. Please review!! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from SEGA!! The song is called "The End"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But why do you have to leave now, just as things are going better?"

"I want to go on a major adventure across the planet, not just around our village. I promise I'll come back, and I'll bring you something amazing! Trust me."

"Ok, but I will miss you every day, until you return!"

Amy walked away from the village pier, where Sonic was about to leave with the intrepid adventurer Shadow on a journey around the globe. Sonic wanted to have Amy come with him, but she said, "I have a duty to the village now that my father is dead, the people here need me… I'm sorry."

Amy walked slowly away from the pier, not even turning her head.

**You brought a ray of sun into my life,**

**I know you got to leave, but I'm not surprised,**

"_I feel… lonely, without him, he used to always be by my side, even when he made me mad."_

**What's the use, anyway I lose,**

**And there's nothing I can do,**

**Wanna know the truth? (Yeah I do)**

**I'm already missing you.**

"_She always stuck around with me, through the good and the bad, I can't believe we're going to be apart, for the first time."_

**I guess this really ain't worth saving,**

**If this can't work anymore.**

"_I already miss him, yet he hasn't even left the pier, but I still can't get over the fact he's leaving…"_

**And I can see, you don't believe,**

**So you pack up and leave,**

**And I can't change it,**

**This is just the way it is.**

"_Amy, I'm sorry I have to leave you, but as I promised I'll be back…"_

**What if I found his words, deep into my soul?**

**(What if I see her smile, would it make me crave for more?)**

**What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to stay?**

**Day to day, I wonder!**

Amy was approaching the village wishing well. "_I remember when Sonic and I were kids, we would always play around this well. God, I miss those days…"_

**I'm not quite sure, not quite certain more,**

**Where these problems came from.**

**I'm not quite sure, not quite certain more,**

**Why I'm feeling so drawn.**

"_I hope she doesn't forget me. No, she wouldn't forget me. We've practically been friends since birth, but now I won't be able to see her at all…"_

**Just because it always was, and it will**

**Always be this way,**

**It's because all my love, makes forth**

**A shining, shining day!**

**Against the rain, you feel the change,**

**Start to wonder if I'm ever gonna see you again?**

**Then she tells me, "This is not the end."**

Amy walked to the village stage. "_I remember the festival, me and Sonic, we had so much fun. And he gave me that beautiful flower, colored red as the finest rubies, that he had found himself in the woods. I was so happy that night…"_

**Drawn to the smile on your face,**

**For these are your dreams, and this is your place.**

"_I only wish I could've told her, how I really felt about her before she ran off…"_

**That's what you want, not what I need,**

**I'm trying to get you to see, this is your place!**

**You come with every breath I breathe.**

'**Cause its everything to change,**

**Will this work anymore?**

Amy walked to a secret cove she had found, with a perfect view of the ocean. She stood there and waited for the boat to pass. "_I didn't even get to tell him that I... love him."_

**And I can see, you don't believe,**

**As I'm ready to leave,**

**We can't change fate (No…)**

**Can we save it?**

The boat sped past Amy and the cove. She silently watched.

**What if I told you the stars, he drew them only for you?**

**What if I can't dream, 'cause I'm dreaming of you?**

**What have I got to lose, if I never, ever reach the end of you?**

**(I guess we'll find out soon.)**

Tears started to trickle down her face as the boat sped out of sight. "_He's…gone."_

**I'm not quite sure, not quite certain more,**

**Where these problems came from (came from).**

**I'm not quite sure, not quite certain more,**

**Why I'm feeling so drawn…to a life with you.**

Amy was now bursting with tears, and was lying on the sand, sobbing hysterically.

**Just because it always was, and it will,**

**Always be this way,**

**It works because all my love makes forth**

**A shining, shining day!**

**Against the rain, you feel the change, start**

**To wonder if I'm ever gonna see you again…**

Amy got up off the sand, dusted off her dress and wiped her eyes, then turned around and gasped.

**Then he tells me, "This is not the end."**

Sonic was standing a few feet away from her. She ran into Sonic's arms, embraced him in a hug, and then he lifted her head, and kissed her. After breaking off the kiss, he said, "How could I leave to look for treasure, when the biggest treasure of all was right in front of me this whole time? I love _you_, Amy Rose."

Amy started to cry again, and screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO, SONIC!!!" She leaned up and kissed him again.

THE END!!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it. The idea came to me at about 10:00 PM and it took me an hour to type. Please review people!!! Don't be shy to review, I don't bite, (Tuesday-Sunday, Monday I I'm all wound up, cuz I hate Mondays), just tell me what I need to improve on or what ya'll liked!! And while you're at it, go read my other story, Knuckles Awesomeness Adventure, and review that too!!! Yes I know on my profile I was supposed to put Kira The Hedgehog up before this one, but I was inspired and had to type this ASAP or I'd lose the idea! Bye-ni!! ;)

PRESS THE MAGICAL GREEN AND WHITE BUTTON NOW AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
